The present invention relates to a piezoelectric ink droplet ejecting device, and more particularly to a piezoelectric ink droplet ejecting device operable based on the elastic deformation of a piezoelectric transducer.
There have recently been proposed an ink jet printer having a printer head for printing with a piezoelectrically propelled ink jet. When a piezoelectric actuator varies its dimensions, the volume of an ink passage is varied. When the volume of the ink passage is reduced, ink contained in the ink passage is ejected out of an orifice, and when the volume of the ink passage is increased, ink is introduced from a valve into the ink passage. The printer head with such an ink ejector is known as a printer head of the drop-on-demand type. A plurality of such ink ejectors are closely put together, and ink is ejected from desired ink ejectors to form a desired character or image.
With the conventional piezoelectric ink droplet ejecting device, however, each of the ink ejectors includes a single piezoelectric actuator. In the case where a number of ink ejectors are closely arranged for printing a wide range of desired data with high resolution, the overall structure is complex, manufactured in a large number of steps, and expensive to manufacture.